A Black Family Gathering
by Dwell on Your Dreams
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are visiting Narcissa's parents, Cyngus and Druella Black, along with Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. At breakfast the sisters end up in a conflict, as sisters do, but it's mostly Bellatrix fault, as usual. (Rated T just in case. Conversations with slightly sexual content, nothing graphic.)


**A/N:** This was something that popped into my head one day and now I decided to write it down. I will be honest and I'm not quite happy with the ending, it is how I wanted it to end but still, not quite.

 _I apologise in advance for possible typos._

* * *

 **A Black Family Gathering**

 **July 1979**

"Ah look there they are, the sleepyheads. Has my baby sister slept well?" Bellatrix asked her sister, Narcissa as she and her husband, Lucius Malfoy, entered the Black family's dining hall to eat breakfast. Cygnus Black, Bellatrix and Narcissa's father, sat at the head of the long dining table with his wife, Druella, at his right side. Bellatrix sat by her mother's right side and by Bellatrix's right side sat her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. That made it clear that Narcissa and Lucius should take place on the opposite side of the table. Lucius made a courtesy nod to his mother- and father-in-law and, as the gentleman he is, pulled out the chair opposite Bellatrix to his wife to sit down, he himself sat down to the left of his wife and opposite to Rodolphus, leaving a empty chair to the left of Cygnus.

"Yes, very well thank you." answered Narcissa when she had seated herself, given that their parents sat by the same table she replied more politely than she usual would do to her older sister.

"You say so?" A mischief smirk arose on Bellatrix's lips "I was just wonderng, because I heard something last night that didn't sound like sleeping too me, from both of you." She looked at Lucius and then back at Narcissa.

At once the atmosphere in the dining hall became somewhat tense, they all knew what Bellatrix's; 'didn't sound like sleeping' aimed at. Narcissa glanced toward her parents with slightly blushing cheeks, embarrassed at Bellatrix's statement. Lucius cleared his throat and glanced at Bellatrix with a; 'I don't know where you want to get with this but stop it' look. There were a few moments of silence before Druella spoke up as she hadn't heard was Bellatrix just had said. "Now when we're all here why don't we start with the breakfast, shall we? Gisky, bring us the tea."

"Yes, madam. Gisky will do it at once madam." A squeaky little voice appeared and from one of the four corners of the room a house-elf balanced forward with a tray with six cups and a teapot on it.

With an even bigger mischievous smile Bellatrix continued "Oh, don't be embarrassed Cissy. You obviously need as much practice in bed as you possibly can get."

Narcissa looked up at her sister as if she just had slapped her right across the face.

"Watch your tongue, Lestrange." Lucius said quiet with a cold voice, trying to defend his wife.

"I just mean, four years of marriage and still no baby? And no heir, isn't that a pity?" she said with pouting lips turned to Lucius.

Abruptly Narcissa stood up, so violently that the house elf who was about to pour tea for Lucius hurled backwards along with the remaining cups and teapot that went to pieces when the tray fell from it's grasp and onto the floor. Narcissa's jaw was clenched, her chest rose and fell heavily, she had pulled out her wand and held it waist high pointing directly at Bellatrix.

"No wands at my dinner table!" said Cygnus loudly. "And Gisky, cget up and clean up the mess you have caused." The house-elf wimped and rose from the floor with shaky legs, probably thought she would getting punished for breaking the tableware.

Bellatrix leaned back in her chair and looked very pleased, she knew exactly which buttons to press to upset her dear sister.

"Narcissa, I said _no_ wands." Cygnus repeated, his voice was now filled with anger since his youngest daughter didn't seem to listen to him.

Narcissa's jaw was still clenched, her eyes, filled with venom, stared at her sister's victorious expression. She did as her father told her and lowered her wand slowly.

"Don't look at me like it's my fault that you two are childless! You can only blame him" she nodded at Lucius. "Or yourself" she continued and chuckled.

Narcissa pushed back her chair and rushed with quick steps out of the dining room and out of sight.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes "So typical Narcissa. Just run away from the conflict, like always!"

Lucius sighed. _Isn't family gatherings just wonderful._ Slightly ashamed to look up and meet his parents-in-laws eyes, because the main part why the conflict had occurred in the first place was that _he_ had made love to _their_ youngest daughter and _someone_ had overheard, which was curious because they weren't normally loud in bed. However, he cleared his throat and rose from his chair. "Cygnus, Druella" he made a slight courtesy nod just as when he had entered earlier. "I apologise for my wife's behaviour this morning." he turned to Rodolphus "Just as I think Mr. Lestrange should do for his wife." Without an other word he nodded, just as before, and left the room. He went up the staircase, crossed the hall and opened their guest bedroom door.

Narcissa stood by one of the windows with her back turned to whoever entered the room and with her arms crossed under her chest. Lucius closed the door behind him.

"Since when do you listen to any of the rubbish your sister tells you?" His voice was clear but slightly irritated. "You know as well as I do that she only said those things to upset you, and by just rush out of the room you made her get just what she wanted." He sighed and tried remain to sound calm. "The things she said was about me _just_ as much as about you, but you didn't see me rush out of the room! I had to apologise to your parents for your _childish_ behaviour!" He made pause, she didn't move nor said anything. "Are you even listening to me Narcissa?"

She turned to him, arms still crossed. Her eyes were glossy. " _But it's true..._ " she whispered, her lip slightly quivered. " _She's right..._ " She closed her eyes.

Lucius stood still, frowning. The Malfoy couple was involuntarily childless. They had actually never talked about it. They knew they would have children, it was what was expected from them, because, of course the Malfoys needed an heir, someone to carry on the family name. But the fact that Narcissa hadn't been pregnant yet was nothing they ever talked about.

"If I can't-" she took a deep breath " _What if I can't have children?_ " she sobbed looking up at him. " _What then am I for use..._ " she continued whispering.

"Cissa..."

"What am I for use if I can't have children Lucius?!" she cried out sobbing.

He stepped forward, taken by her sudden emotional outburst and grabbed her upper arms. "For use?!" He sounded almost angry. "You think I married you _just_ so I could put a baby inside you! Is that what you think?!"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. He let go of his slightly firm grip around her arms and pulled her closely to hug her. "You're smarter than that Narcissa, and I love you, with, or without children." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly too him stroking her hair. He held her like that for a while, now and then kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just being silly I guess." she eventually said. "It's just that I've slightly been thinking lately and I think it's strange that we haven't got pregnant yet, because I mean it's not like we're not doing _it_. And then I thought what if it's my fault? That there is something wrong with me? And then what people will think when they find out that the wife of Lucius Malfoy can't give him an heir. A-And not mention that your father will be furious when he finds out that I can't have children. And-"

"Woah stop, 'slightly been thinking', more like overthinking, dearest." He grabbed her face with his right hand and wiped a tear away. "There is nothing that says that you _can't_ have children Narcissa. We'll still have plenty of time conceiving. Besides, when we eventually have children we will look back at these years when it was only the two of us and feel delightful that we got plenty of time on our own, without anyone else."

Narcissa looked up to meet her husbands grey eyes, she smiled and then slightly giggled.

"What?" he said, also smiling.

"Nothing. You're just so sweet." She placed her hands on his chest. "My sweet husband."

Lucius frowned mischievous "A Death Eater doesn't want to be or hear that he's _sweet_ , my love."

"What about _magnificent_? _Glorious_? Or perhaps _divine_ will suit you better then?"

"Now that's more like it" He gently grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her lips, simple but elegant.

Narcissa pulled away slightly and whispered millimetres from his face "What would I do without you, Lucius Malfoy?"

"Certainly not get pregnant anyway" he stated and kissed her once more.

The End

* * *

 **Thank you for reading but you're not done yet, I want to know what you thought (ofc this is what we authors nag about all the time). If you thought it was rubbish please tell me. If you liked it please tell me. If you first liked it and then thought it was rubbish please tell me. If you- ah you get it.**

 **Have a great day and (** **oh, I forgot; I don't own Harry Potter) don't let the muggles push you down!**


End file.
